


Explanation - Possibly Really Slow Updates In The Future

by sasukewasameme



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: Explaining why I have and will be gone most of the time. (I questioned whether or not to post this but ultimately decided it would be rude to leave my readers in the dark.) Also, this required me to post a fandom on it so I posted the two fandoms I'm most active in.Thanks!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Explanation - Possibly Really Slow Updates In The Future

TL;DR AT THE BOTTOM

TW: mention of drugs

So, basically, I finally passed my GED after dropping out of school about a year and a half ago. Technically, I should be a senior in high school right now but I got my GED just in time before my class would've graduated. I want to attend college with the rest of my graduating grade.

I had no hope in getting my GED this year because of math and science but I passed both subjects within a week from each other and scored several points over the minimum you need. (I did better on math than English, even though my mind was at 7th grade level math last I knew in 10th grade.)

The reason I told you it was unexpected that I would pass this year was because due to the fact that I unexpectedly passed, I had to come up with a decision as to what I want to do next in life. Basically, I went from thinking I'd have to study for at least seven more months to needing to make big decisions that would change my future all within 3 days.

I had no way of seeing this coming at all.

While I was deciding, high school has been coming to an end for my grade and what comes after high school? College. I decided that I'd rather get a real job for my first job ever rather than working at a restaurant like McDonald's where you work hard yet don't get paid well. And how do you get a real job? Again, college.

So, within two days after unexpectedly getting my GED, I was signing up for college. So, here we are. 5 days after getting my GED, I have applied to my local community college to go through a program to be certified as a Pharmacy Technician.

I've been doing all sorts of things to become an official student at the college nearby. I'll be especially busy tomorrow with making tons of phone calls to the GED center and the college itself, proving I got my GED. And I'll be going to the bank, I think to get a statement, and then I'll be sending the papers to the college.

After that, I'll need to schedule an appointment for a Math and English placement test for the college so I can be placed in lower math and English classes if that's what's needed so I can work up to the harder college classes.

But gathering college stuff together isn't the reason I'm going to be busy for the rest of winter, all of spring, and some of the summer. I'm going to be busy because I dropped out of school before I could ever take a driving course class and so I'm going to get my driver's license during summer break.

Basically, I was a real bum when I dropped out. I was a drug addict, was trying to be a drug dealer, had no job, didn't know how to drive, and spent the nights walking around my neighborhood at 2 AM, picking up half used cigs off the ground and smoking them so I wouldn't have to pay for a pack.

But now, I have my GED, I'm going to know how to drive soon, I'll attend college, and then I'll become an actual professional drug dealer who doesn't do drugs, nor does she sell them, because she respects her job and herself.

Not only will I be learning to drive but I'll also be studying books about what pharmacy techs need to know so that I can prepare myself for college and make things easier.

As for how long I'll be in college for, the program itself lasts 4 months but there's also prerequisite classes I have to take and I might need to take a few lower level math classes to work my way up to the math I need for being a pharmacy tech. So, altogether, it could be a year at most.

But I hate to tell you it but I might continue on to get a bachelor's degree in biology after that which is another 4 years of being busy. (No promises I'll actually do that. I want to, but I need a taste of how hard college is before going on to harder classes and I thought become a pharm tech would he the besta way to gauge if I can take it.)

TL;DR:

I'm busy and will continue to be busy because I applied to college, will get my driver's license, will study for the pharmacy technician program until college starts, and then proceed to go to college for 5 years altogether at the very most. (If I decide to also get a bachelor's degree in biology.)

It's better safe than sorry to assume I'll be studying much more than writing and my free days to write will be the weekends, if I don't have homework left over. I'll write as much as I can mentally take. Promise.

Beofre you go, I want to say that I'm deeply sorry for this. Believe me when I say I'd rather write than study but I have to do this to provide a future for myself. Please pray that I get the pharmacy tech certificate so I can move on from that. Because if I don't get the certificate, I'll just have to keep retaking the test over and over until I finally pass. So, once again, thank you, my dear readers.

Much Love,

sasukewasameme


End file.
